


Octavian and Jason Friendship Oneshot

by Stringbean67



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringbean67/pseuds/Stringbean67
Summary: Jason and Octavian used to be really good friends but after the war, everything changed.
Kudos: 8





	Octavian and Jason Friendship Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of a war happening, alcoholic mother and there is a lot of yelling toward the end and physical fighting.

It was 6 am at Camp Jupiter. Jason hated waking up early, but alas, he had to every day. As he slumped out of bed, he saw Octavian already awake at his desk, reading some book Jason didn’t really care about.

“How is it so easy for you to wake up in the morning Octi?” Jason whined a bit. He walked slowly over as he has his blanket hanging over his shoulder.  
“Simple, I’m a morning person, you are not,” Octavian said bluntly as he tried to push the books he was reading out of Jason’s sightline.  
“What are you reading anyway?” Jason asked now curious.  
“None of your business.”  
“Come on I’m your bro!” Jason whined and gave puppy eyes to Octavian.

Octavian stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

“Fine.”

He showed Jason the books he was reading. Jason was not that surprised; Octavian had always been an avid reader. But this.  
“You’re trying to study how to be a praetor?” Jason asked.  
“Yes, it's my goal. You should know this.”  
“You’re only 15. You can’t be praetor!” Jason said like ‘no duh.’  
“Well, I’ll be the first then,” Octavian said with that confident smile Jason had always been jealous of.  
“You could overwork yourself though! Did you even sleep last night?”

Octavian grew silent and that confident smile disappeared as he turned away from Jason.

“I knew it…” Jason muttered. “You need sleep to, ya know, function.”  
“I’m well aware Jase. Trust me, I’ll be alright.” Octavian gave a small smile to Jason.

It didn’t get better.

*time skip*  
Jason saw this new girl at Camp. He decided to walk up to her and introduce himself.

“Hey! My name is Jason, Jason Grace. And you are?”  
“Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.” She said slightly nervous and on edge.  
“That’s a long name. Can I call you Rara?”  
“I assume if I say no, you’d still call me Rara.”  
“You have assumed correct.” Jason smiles.  
“Lovely. Well then it’s a yes from me.” Reyna said smiling. “Do you know anyone else here?”  
“Yea! I’m basically friends with everyone but I’ll introduce you to my bro.” Jason was very excited and could barely contain his excitement, though that could be the ADHD, and sprinted off to the library.  
“Wait up Grace!” Reyna said running after him.

Jason burst into the library. 

“Octavian look! We got a new camper!”  
Octavian jumped. “What did I tell you about bursting into rooms I’m in. It startles everyone and it’s not polite.”

Jason grumbled a bit before pulling Reyna in.

“Octavian this is Reyna Arvelo Ramerez-Arello. Rara, this is Jason.”  
“Close enough.” Reyna muttered.

Octavian stood up and walked over. He was tall for a 15-year-old, around 5’11’’ and Jason was 5.7. Jason looked forward to the day he grew past Octavian’s height.

“Pleasure to meet you Reyna.” He took his hand out of his pocket for Reyna to shake.  
“The same for you.” Reyna shook his hand.

Jason noticed a certain look he gave Reyna. It was as if he was saying “watch yourself.”

*time skip to when Jason and Reyna are 15*  
Jason woke up the morning after the battle with Saturn (K(C)ronos). They had won. He smiled to himself and went to find Octavian. He didn’t see him during the battle at all which was strange.  
He has been distant lately, Jason thought to himself.  
It’s probably nothing, another part of him said.  
He got out of bed and made his way to the library. He walked in and saw Reyna and Octavian reading. He walked over curiously.

“Hey, guys. Are you reading?”  
“No, I’m fighting the gods. Of course, I’m reading.” Octavian said irritated.

Jason was a little shocked.

“Damn okay… where were you during the battle?”  
Octavian sighed and put his book down. “I was managing wounds with Pranjal.”  
“Oh okay,” Jason said  
“You have a problem with that?!” Octavian lashed out.  
“N-no! I didn’t even say anything wrong! What’s up with you?” Jason was taken aback. He’d seem fine days ago.  
“Nothing. Never mind.” Octavian said picking up his books and storming out of the building.

Jason stood there shocked. He looked at Reyna to see if she knew what happened.

“Do you not remember what happened last night Jase?” Reyna asked.  
“Yeah, I remember. We won the battle.”  
Reyna gestured to Jason’s clothes. “More specifically.”  
“Oh, that’s right! We became praetors!” It hit Jason like a brick. “Oh…”  
“Yeah, he’s not happy about it,” Reyna said putting her book down.  
“I should go talk to him- “Jason started to say before Reyna interrupted.  
“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Reyna sounded cautious.  
“Yes. I’ll see you around.” Jason said before waking out to find Octavian.

*time skip*  
Jason finally found Octavian in a busy coffee shop in New Rome. He walked inside and everyone in the shop except for Octavian clapped and cheered as he walked inside.  
He made his way to Octavian. He was about to speak before Jason interrupted.

“I get it, you’re jealous of the whole praetor thing, but you can keep being salty about it. Please, I can have you help me and- “  
“I don’t want your pity Grace. I want to be a praetor. I was better qualified than you are anyways.” Octavian said dead serious.  
“Are you kidding me?! You act like I just walked into the job! I worked hard for it! And I am qualified!” Jason said trying to keep his voice down.  
“You are not qualified. You are young and naïve.”  
“And you’re barely an adult! Octavian- “  
“Stop. My LIFE GOAL was this Jason. To help Camp Jupiter and continue my family legacy. And you had to take that away from me!” Octavian was starting to shake he was so angry.

Jason felt loads of eyes on him as he tried to deescalate the situation at hand.

“Listen, I know you’re upset but I didn’t willingly take it away. I saw my chance and I took it. It’s my dream to Octi-“  
“Don’t. We aren’t friends. We are people who happened to work alongside each other, and it ended in fire.” Octavian explained.  
“You act like you’re breaking up with me.” Jason chucked trying to lighten the mood.  
“Well in a way I am. Our friendship ends here and now.” Octavian said bitterly.  
“What?! You know, FINE! You and your family title have gotten to your head! I worked from the ground up and earned everything I got! I didn’t buy it!” Jason said furiously. 

He went to walk out of the coffee shop feeling even more eyes on him when Octavian spoke again.

“Yeah! Runaway like the coward you are! From your alcoholic mother and dead sister.”  
No one spoke a word after that. Jason saw red at that moment. Octavian was the only one who knew about his past, not even Reyna knew. He trusted him, and he was betrayed.  
“You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.” That was the line from the first prophecy Octavian read to Jason in the library when he was 4.  
Jason leaped at Octavian not caring who was watching. Everything else after was a blur. He remembers Reyna pulling Jason off of Octavian, Octavian’s nose was covered in blood.

*time skip*  
The next day he was sitting on his bed thinking about what had happened yesterday when it finally processed in his mind.

“I lost my best friend.”


End file.
